<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si Eres Recordado Por Un Enemigo by Yalaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791277">Si Eres Recordado Por Un Enemigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalaki/pseuds/Yalaki'>Yalaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship/Love, Guerrilla Warfare, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs to push plot, Other, Rebel AU, War, rebel thrawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalaki/pseuds/Yalaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Crucero Imperial Zatra ha sido secuestrado por Saw Guerrera y su grupo de rebeldes. A pesar de su deserción Eli Vanto lucha por proteger a los tripulantes imperiales de la muerte que Guerrera ha previsto para ellos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Palabras en Lysatran:</p><p>tlajtli- tío</p><p>kone- niño, muchacho</p><p>ikiti- bordado</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><br/>
El frío de otoño siempre era un cambio bienvenido en Lysatra. Así lo creía Eli mientras disfrutaba acurrucado entre cobijas en la intemperie la brisa fresca y el calor de la fogata. Junto a él su familia escuchaba atenta las palabras de su tío mientras el aire mecía el pasto y hacía crepitar al fuego. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“La moraleja de este cuento es que la naturaleza de un Chiss nunca cambia.” Su tío dijo con aire de finalidad, aplaudió una vez y los niños a su alrededor murmuraron.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“¡No es cierto!” Exclamó Eli, alzando la voz y señalando a uno de los niños que yacía acostado en el pasto junto a la fogata. “La naturaleza sí cambia. Miguelo solía ser muy grosero pero ahora es mi primo favorito.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“¡Miguelo sigue siendo grosero!” Gritó otro niño y todos rieron.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ja, ja… ¡Cállense!” Gruñó Miguelo. “Pero yo no soy un Chiss, Eli. La historia es sobre los Chiss. Yo soy humano y es diferente, ¿verdad tlajtli?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Su tío alzó los hombros. “Bueno, es solo una fábula. No vayan a pensar que todas las especies que hay en la galaxia son traicioneras.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“¡Y no!” dijo Miguelo con tono ofendido. “La señora twi’lek del astropuerto siempre nos regala dulces cuando vamos. ¡O el señor yaga que toca la flauta!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eli miró a su tío con una ceja levantada y él sonrió, despeinando su cabello castaño con una mano. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Es solo una historia, kone.” El hombre murmuró. “No la tomes tan en serio.” </i>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/rP8kgBN"></a>
  
</p><p>Eli Vanto extrañaba pisar tierra firme. El Crucero Imperial Zatra, su estación de trabajo y hogar por casi cinco años, era enviado con frecuencia a distintas zonas del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Tal vez era una exageración de su parte, Eli pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de su capitana, pero el oficial de suministros podía sentir cómo sus músculos se debilitaban por viajar tanto tiempo entre los caminos luminosos del hiperespacio. Para evitar el aburrimiento el joven se unía a otros miembros de la tripulación y realizaba sesiones de ejercicio, juegos de estrategia y en ocasiones festivas también asistía a reuniones en la cafetería. </p><p>A pesar de aquellos momentos de ansioso tránsito la vida dentro de Zatra era agradable. Muchos de sus colegas provenían de su planeta natal incluyendo a la capitana Nadia Tario haciendo que el ambiente en el crucero imperial se asemejara más al de una gran familia.  Muchas veces Eli agradecía no tener que lidiar con la sangre pesada de personas provenientes de planetas del núcleo de la galaxia, contento al saber que su capitana tenía la sangre aún más pesada para lidiar con el desdén de otros oficiales. A nadie en el crucero le importaba lo que opinaran en los mundos centrales mientras los dejaran hacer su trabajo.</p><p>Sus pasos resonaban en el piso metálico. Al llegar a la oficina de Nadia Eli tocó el interruptor que anunciaba su llegada y entró con impaciencia. Dentro de pocas horas el crucero llegaría al planeta minero de Argaris y Eli necesitaba algunos datos faltantes sobre los suministros que debían recoger. El joven enderezó su espalda e inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, el gesto de cortesía era tan natural como frecuente en su día a día.</p><p>-Capitana Tario, con permiso.- Nadia Tario estaba sentada en el escritorio al centro de su oficina, su piel morena y expresión cortés contrastaban con sus ojos azules y severos que observaban atentamente a Eli. </p><p>-Tome asiento, oficial Vanto.- El joven asintió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de su superiora el cual estaba repleto de tabletas de datos. Eli consideró el desorden de los aparatos inusual pero optó por ignorarlo cuando la capitana colocó una de las tabletas frente a él.</p><p>-Aquí está el reporte restante sobre Agaris.- Su superiora dijo en tono cortante. -Quiero tu agenda y observaciones listas mañana a las siete horas.</p><p>-Sí, capitana. -Eli sonrió. Para algunos la capitana era una persona cortante y exigente, pero él apreciaba la honestidad y el trabajo duro que su liderazgo promovía. Aun frente al los errores de otros capitanes en su sector, aun cuando la incompetencia o corrupción de otras naves imperiales comenzaban a dar problemas en la capital, Nadia parecía mantenerse al margen demostrando con resultados su valía personal y la de su tripulación. Eli sentía un profundo respeto por su compatriota y estaba dispuesto a servir con el mismo entusiasmo. </p><p>-Muy bien, oficial. Ahora que está claro su trabajo podemos hablar de otros asuntos pendientes.- Nadia Tario exhaló, masajeó su frente y Eli notó por primera vez las ojeras hinchadas y el tono rojizo de sus ojos.- ¿Sabes por qué más te he llamado? -La capitana sonrió con amargura y Eli vió el cansancio reflejado en su rostro moreno. Sabía que su irritación no estaba dirigida hacia él, pero de igual forma no pudo evitar el nerviosismo con el que sus manos se crisparon en la tableta de datos. El joven imitó la mueca de su superiora.</p><p>Su vida en el crucero Zatra era agradable, pero nada era perfecto en el Imperio. </p><p>-Capitana, ¿ha dormido bien?- Eli se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja y Nadia agitó su cabeza ligeramente.</p><p>-No, Vanto. No desde tus reportes sobre el inventario de metales en nuestro sector.- Su tono era...extraño, Eli pensó bajando la mirada.</p><p>-Entonces… mi sospecha era correcta. Alguien está robando recursos.</p><p>-Es mucho más que un desvío de recursos. Si lo comparto contigo es porque fue gracias a tus cálculos que confirmé el origen de las transacciones anómalas que identificaste. Por ahora solo tu y yo sabemos que existe una irregularidad.- Nadia tomó una tableta de la pila, guardándola en uno de los cajones del escritorio. - Esta conversación es privada. No quiero que te acerques a otro superior para discutir esto.</p><p>-Con todo respeto, el Imperio tiene que saber sobre la corrupción que...</p><p>-Ésta es una orden, oficial Eli Vanto. - El joven enderezó su espalda, asintiendo despacio. Nadia exhaló con fuerza y recargó las yemas de sus dedos en su frente- El imperio es mucho más grande que nuestro crucero de transporte. Mucho más… complejo. A pesar de la evidencia de tráfico de bienes tu testimonio sumado al mío tendrán muy poco valor.</p><p>-¡Pero las pruebas están…!- Eli se interrumpió, recordando su rango y la capitana lo observó por un momento, tal vez esperando que terminara su acusación. </p><p>Casi vacilante Nadia Tario posó una mano en el escritorio, encendió una de sus múltiples tabletas y la deslizó despacio hacia él. Al tomar la pequeña tableta en sus manos y leer las primeras líneas la sangre en su cuerpo se enfrió. Después de largos segundos Eli continuó leyendo a pesar de la angustia que poco a poco se acumulaba en su pecho. Lucca Zihm, el general a cargo del Zatra y de una gran parte de su sector de transporte había desviado recursos a distintas empresas galácticas, todas ellas en sectores conocidos por sus planetas de esclavos, o como uno de los tenientes insoportables había dicho alguna vez, campos de trabajo. Eli miró con sorpresa a su capitana.</p><p>-Aquí dice que uno de los principales socios es la Corporación Minera Con Star, la compañía establecida en Agaris. ¿Acaso el cargamento que recibiremos en pocas horas contiene…?</p><p>-Así es.- El tono de Nadia Tario era de completa resignación.</p><p>-¿Quiere que incluya en mis observaciones de mañana el tráfico de esclavos?- Eli dijo con rudeza, incapaz de ocultar su desdén. </p><p>-Tal vez fue un error compartir esto contigo, después de todo.- La capitana murmuró con un tono de angustia y Eli la miró confundido. </p><p>-Capitana...- La voz del joven tembló. -¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido cómplices del general Zihm? ¿Cuántos transportes sin etiquetas llevamos bajo discreción para él?- Nadia miró al joven por un momento, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho, <i>kone</i>.</p><p>-<i>¿Kone?</i>- Eli agitó su cabeza. Con una sola palabra el rango que los separaba se desmoronó. Hacía tantos años que no escuchaba a nadie llamarlo así, sus padres solían hacerlo cuando él tenía siete y ella lo recordaba. Eli recargó con brusquedad todo su peso en el duro respaldo de la silla. A veces olvidaba la edad de Nadia, olvidaba que su madre y su capitana habían crecido juntas. - Creo que ambos somos unos niños frente a esto. </p><p>Los recuerdos lo invadieron. Lejos de su tierra natal Eli y sus colegas en el crucero recordaban cosas pequeñas sobre Lysatra, como el verde vibrante de su vegetación o las corrientes de aire que levantaban los estandartes coloridos decorando la ciudad con tonos cálidos que contrastaban con los edificios, dándoles vida. Eli cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente, tratando en vano de ignorar el sentimiento de añoranza, el nudo en su garganta. </p><p>¿A cambio de qué había dedicado largos años de su vida al Imperio?, Eli pensó. A cambio de extorsiones, fraudes, del creciente riesgo que oficiales y otros cruceros sufrían a manos de rebeldes y piratas. </p><p>Lo peor es que ahora sabía que merecían los ataques.</p><p>-Puedo decir que te conozco bien, Eli Vanto. A ti y a tu familia. Se que elegiste ser oficial de suministros porque pensabas que estarías más cerca de ellos. Eres un joven inteligente, un buen chico.- La capitana habló despacio. -Todo este tiempo… Has actuado más allá de tu posición sin esperar una recompensa, simplemente porque era lo correcto. Pero el rango… es importante. -Eli levantó la vista de sus manos crispadas y sintió miedo. - Por el momento estamos atascados. Pero encontraré la forma de hacer justicia. Así que, por ahora, necesito que ignores el cargamento que recibiremos en Agaris. ¿Comprendes? </p><p>Entonces un horrible pensamiento cruzó su mente. En el pasado su capitana, eficiente y obsesiva del control, había anclado numerosos cargamentos a su nave sin revisar los contenidos, dejándolos en aislados satélites bajo control imperial. En su momento Eli consideró aquello extraño pero no lo suficiente para cuestionar a su superiora. El general Lucca Zihm era el supervisor del Zatra y de sus misiones, su nombre junto con el de sus cómplices estaba escrito al principio en aquella tableta, la cual detallaba sus movimientos ilícitos con brutal honestidad. Cada nombre era alguien cercano a Nadia Tario, un superior inmediato, un colega.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Eres un joven inteligente.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Esta conversación es privada. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>No quiero que te acerques a otro superior para discutir esto.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>El corazón de Eli comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus manos dejaron la tableta en el escritorio. Desde su llegada Nadia Tario no había dejado de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos con esos fríos ojos azules. Su expresión era intensa como la de un depredador a punto de atacar. Contra todos los instintos que le imploraban levantarse y correr, Eli relajó su postura, miró con tranquilidad a su superiora y jugó la única carta que tenía.</p><p>-Confío en usted. Su liderazgo y consejos siempre han sido certeros para guiar a la tripulación, ya sea en Argaris, en Lysatra o en cualquier sector del Borde Exterior. -Aquella frase la desconcertó y por un momento la máscara severa de Nadia se desvaneció.  </p><p>-Entonces, ¿puedo contar con tu discreción? </p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Bien. Muy bien, oficial Vanto. Sabía que podía confiar en usted. -Nadia relajó su cuerpo. - Esto será todo por hoy, puede retirarse. Mañana hablaremos más al respecto.</p><p>-Quedo a sus órdenes.- dijo Eli con rapidez y salió de la oficina. </p><p>Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil. Sus músculos protestaron cuando después de un largo momento comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. En su mente la conversación se repetía sin cesar, cada frase develando una amenaza apenas contenida.</p><p>
  <i>Por ahora solo tu y yo sabemos que existe una irregularidad.</i>
</p><p>-Eli Vanto eres un imbécil. ¿En qué te metiste..?- El joven entró a su pequeña habitación, sujetó su cabello con fuerza y comenzó a reír, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.- ¿Y...ahora qué? - alcanzó a murmurar antes de dejarse caer en su cama. </p><p>Los minutos pasaban mientras Eli continuaba repitiendo la conversación en su mente. Nadia Tario había estado involucrada desde el inicio. Y él, como todo un “buen chico”, había interrumpido sus negocios. ¿La capitana esperaba su discreción o su cooperación? Ambas, por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué le había mostrado la pequeña tableta con los nombres, con los detalles? No, si recordaba con claridad había vacilado antes de encender el aparato. Tal vez fue un error suyo mostrarle quiénes jugaban con los recursos de incontables vidas y sus múltiples mundos, tal vez Nadia Tario aun no sabía si solo quería su silencio o su participación activa. El brillo extraño en aquellos ojos azules continuaba advirtiéndole a sus instintos de algún peligro. El joven sintió un escalofrío. Si no buscaba su complicidad, ¿qué clase de silencio esperaba de él? </p><p>Eli estrujó la rígida tela de su uniforme y maldijo. No podía cambiarse de estación, su rango era muy bajo. Pero continuar trabajando para aquellos generales, tenientes y la capitana era demasiado. La petición de Nadia de ignorar el contenido del cargamento en Agaris hizo un nudo en su estómago. ¿Cuántos esclavos habían transportado a diferentes estaciones? Antes había estado desilusionado con la corrupción del Imperio pero ahora estaba completamente abatido. Pensar que los negocios sucios no lo afectaban había sido un error. ¿Cómo no estar involucrado al formar parte de algo tan masivo como lo era el Imperio?</p><p>Buscando consuelo Eli extrajo una pequeña bolsa de fibras grises debajo de su colchón. Adentro había una cinta de tela bordada con vibrantes tonos, su <i>ikiti</i>, el único objeto que había traído consigo de Lysatra. Por un largo momento se perdió en la memoria de telares, de lluvia, de naves mercantes y de su padre y madre enseñándole a bordar los patrones que representaban a su familia. Después de muchos intentos había creado un par de brazaletes y aquella cinta. Era su favorita. El joven acercó la cinta a su rostro, sintió la suavidad de los hilos tocando su piel  y respiró su aroma. Hace mucho tiempo que el olor familiar de su planeta se había desvanecido. </p><p>Eli guardó su <i>ikiti</i> con delicadeza en un bolsillo de su pantalón mientras el murmullo del Zatra en el hiperespacio tranquilizaba sus pensamientos. Poco a poco un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> ¿Cuál es la ética de la vida? La vida consciente de sí misma debe saber que su existencia y bienestar como especie quedan asegurados con la participación de todos en su comunidad. Las normas y su práctica determinan las estructuras que rigen a un sujeto, del cual se espera un comportamiento éticamente bueno. Pero la bondad cambia dependiendo de la especie que la defina y puede incurrir en el error, corromperse en lo tocante a los principios de acción.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>En esta galaxia bélica la práctica de las normas está indisolublemente unida a su momento histórico y a una verdad abrumadora: la ética de algunas especies puede significar exterminación, puede considerar a la mayoría en su comunidad y al otro alienígena como desechable. Esta es una de las prácticas centrales en el Imperio Galáctico, y es importante considerar su indiferencia a la vida como un arma de doble filo. Su efecto inmediato es el miedo, sin embargo este miedo ha comenzado a ser desbaratado, combatido con la creación de voluntades capaces de enfrentarlo. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Poder y Miedo al Poder. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A pesar de su complejidad es posible crear tácticas que modifiquen estas fuerzas.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/bU1iHmu"></a>
  
</p>
<p>-¡Basta! Por favor… Por f..vor… r... fa....</p>
<p>Aquella voz se escuchaba a penas desde donde estaba sentado. La puerta cerrada mitigó el ruido de los golpes, los gritos y la risa de algunos guerrilleros. Una parte de él, la percibía con curiosidad mórbida, era indiferente a la crueldad que ocurría en la habitación a su lado. Era un cómplice. Gracias a sus consejos los Partisanos habían multiplicado sus espías y sus victorias en planetas ocupados por el Imperio Galáctico. Con cada victoria también creció la brutalidad del grupo, un detalle que él consideraba de mal gusto, pero el poder tenía formas de afectar a los desposeídos que soñaban con vengarse. No podía culpar sus impulsos, solo estudiarlos. Raw, así decidieron apodarlo al no lograr pronunciar su nombre, se había convertido en un estratega clave para la resistencia guerrillera contra el Imperio y en asesor táctico para Saw Guerrera, uno de los dos líderes del movimiento. </p>
<p>La opinión pública en distintos planetas ocupados difícilmente reconocía los actos violentos de Guerrera y su grupo. El Imperio buscaba censurar sus ataques, restarles su impacto alterando las noticias, pero los rumores corrían con facilidad y para muchos de los habitantes existía una justificación moral que favorecía a la resistencia, una motivación que Raw identificó y aprendió a manipular. Después de todo, él comprendía las tácticas guerrilleras que hacían énfasis en la importancia de establecer lazos amigables con habitantes locales. </p>
<p>Su encuentro con Guerrera había sido una casualidad y una oportunidad para acercarse a diferentes especies y aprender de ellas. Raw supo desde un principio que unirse a la rebelión era una apuesta peligrosa, pero la inestabilidad de sus integrantes, el desorden y la lucha en contra de toda probabilidad de ganar eran ejercicios mentales que estimulaban su pensamiento táctico al momento de resolver conflictos. Tenía que aprender improvisación, mejorar su respuesta a factores inesperados, y la rebelión era un excelente campo de pruebas, un experimento que apostaba por el bienestar de múltiples especies y sus consecuencias. Cuando Saw Guerrera le había preguntado su motivación para unirse a la resistencia su respuesta le había hecho reír. Pero cuando con acciones Raw demostró su valor como guerrero la declaración dejó de tener gracia. De este modo, con sutileza, con un aire de misterio, observó a los Partisanos y dirigió sus acciones.</p>
<p>Saw Guerrera reconocía el poder y lo utilizaba a su favor. </p>
<p>Pero Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Raw, sabía cómo moldear el poder a su voluntad.</p>
<p>Mientras los guerrilleros terminaban su sesión de interrogación Raw esperaba sentado frente a un embalaje metálico que le servía como mesa. Arriba había colocado sus lentes de piloto mientras revisaba el reporte de aquella misión de secuestro en una tableta. De pronto los gritos cesaron y la quietud que siguió le recordó a los momentos de silencio en las madrugadas, donde el más ligero murmullo resonaba en sus oídos. La puerta a su lado se abrió con estrépito y del techo resquebrajado descendió una fina hilera de tierra. </p>
<p>
  <i> Saw emerge de la habitación. Sus hombros están relajados. Sonríe. Bilder está detrás suyo riendo. Limpia con movimientos rápidos la sangre en sus dedos. Su lekku se agita y su voz vibra en señal de saludo. </i>
</p>
<p>-¡Raw, lo hiciste de nuevo! Eres un bastardo perfecto, ¿lo sabías? <i>Kunta</i>ya en serio, ¿cómo supiste que ese imbécil era el candidato perfecto para sacarle información? Este es el sexto o séptimo imperial que nos da sus códigos de acceso así de rápido. ¡Bam! Podría besarte condenado Pantoran productivo o Chiss o lo que seas. - Raw entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, su brillo rojo le otorgaba un aire amenazador. La mayoría de los Partisanos se sentían intimidados por su presencia, exceptuando a Bilder quien parecía empeñado en sacar alguna reacción emotiva de su parte. -Vaya, ahora que lo pienso Raw casualmente rima con Saw, ¿eh?- dijo el twi’lek mientras limpiaba sangre salpicada en su piel amarilla. </p>
<p>-Qué observador. Y es Chiss, Bilder. Lo puedes notar en ojos.- murmuró mientras le entregaba la tableta a Guerrera. Su líder se limitó a bufar mientras actualizaba la información, acostumbrado al humor de Bilder quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, eh, sabes creo que el apodo no termina de quedarte. No eres crudo en tus acciones y nunca te he visto golpear a nadie por gusto pero tu mente... ¡Esa sí que es fría! <i>Ixta</i>, me alegra que estés de nuestro lado.</p>
<p>-Ya fue suficiente, Bilder. Concéntrate.- Dijo Guerrera activando un holograma estelar. -Tenemos una misión más allá del borde Exterior. Raw, queda a tu cargo el equipo de infiltramiento. Bilder se encargará del de ataque. </p>
<p>El Chiss enfocó su atención al mapa y Bilder lo imitó, cambiando su expresión divertida por una de interés. El holograma tenía una ruta marcada en rojo vibrante que seguía diferentes vías del hiperespacio ubicadas en el Borde Exterior. Raw observó las notas que Guerrera había agregado y asintió ligeramente.</p>
<p>-Veo que la interrogación fue un éxito.- dijo Raw con voz suave. </p>
<p>-Como siempre. Pero sigue faltando información.- Guerrera señaló uno de los planetas en una rama diminuta de las vías del hiperespacio, más allá del Borde Exterior en el área conocida como Espacio Salvaje. -Aquí está nuestro objetivo. Agaris. En veinticinco horas llegará al planeta un crucero de tamaño mediano clase artillero. La nave descenderá para recolectar un cargamento de acero de quanadio y esclavos. Ahora sabemos que debido a una disputa de poder entre imperiales el capitán... No, capitana del crucero está extorsionando a sus superiores con información sobre sus transacciones ilícitas. La misión consiste en infiltrar la base de datos personal de la capitana y obtener rutas, nombres y tipos de cargamentos involucrados en su tráfico. Nos movilizaremos cuanto antes.- Saw oprimió un botón del proyector cambiando la imagen a los planos de diseño del crucero los cuales también marcaban un camino en rojo hacia su objetivo.</p>
<p>-¡Muy bien! En el camino podemos colocar un pulso electromagnético, utilizar ésta ruta de evacuación para llegar a la oficina y una vez conseguida la información, ¡boop! Usamos el PEM para escapar por aquí. Fácil, ¿eh?- dijo Bilder con una sonrisa, señalando el circuito de seguridad en la ruta de evacuación.</p>
<p>-Asumo acabas de improvisar este plan burdo, Bilder.- Raw murmuró con tranquilidad.</p>
<p>-Olvida lo que dije de tu nombre con tu tono de voz eso sonó brutal. -Bilder se encogió de hombros y agitó su cabeza.- <i>Chuba kella</i>, acabamos de extraer la información con fechas y planos. ¿Ten un poco de piedad?</p>
<p>-Si el informe es correcto, tenemos menos de veinticinco horas para gestionar misión. ¿Cuál es tu acercamiento a la operación, Guerrera?- Raw miró al líder guerrillero quien sonrió con malicia y colocó múltiples proyectores sobre el embalaje metálico. Los hologramas mostraban el mundo de Agaris, su flora, fauna y habitantes locales. </p>
<p>-Será una operación relámpago. El clima local es idóneo para debilitar a los imperiales, lo usaremos a nuestro favor. Mientras ejecutan la operación en el crucero yo me encargaré de la capitana. Ahora bien, discutamos específicos. Bilder, necesito dos equipos, uno en la plataforma de aterrizaje, otro en la entrada de las minas. Justo aquí… </p>
<p>Saw Guerrera era terco pero pragmático y un estratega experimentado en campañas de guerrilla.  El Chiss observó la información técnica del crucero, la cantidad de pasajeros, su artillería y algunos de los perfiles de los tripulantes. Poco a poco un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente.</p>
<p>-Hay algo que no termino de comprender, Guerrera. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de colegas de esta capitana ante... ¿Amenaza de extorsión?  </p>
<p>-Según nuestro informante en la otra habitación aún no han respondido a sus demandas. Todo este desarrollo tiene pocos días. </p>
<p>-En ese caso debemos considerar posible factor de otros cruceros interrumpiendo la operación.- dijo Raw mientras hacía un acercamiento del holograma a la sección de artillería del crucero. -La información a recuperar es demasiado valiosa y los grupos involucrados no tardarán en reaccionar a amenaza de esta capitana y el... secuestro de uno de sus agentes. </p>
<p>-Mencioné el clima local por una razón.- Guerrera rió secamente. -En caso de que nos encontremos con refuerzos imperiales, tenemos una salida garantizada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-//-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡Gracias por la ayuda, Eli! No sé de dónde sacas tiempo para ser todo un caballero. ¿Qué Tario no te da suficiente trabajo?- Alba enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas, pero Eli se limitó a sonreír. A su alrededor el bullicio de la zona de cargamentos empezaba a disminuir. Después de la jornada de preparación tanto oficiales como transportistas se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar. </p>
<p>-Bueno, faltan pocas horas para el descenso y estoy un poco ansioso. Prefiero ocuparme a preocuparme.</p>
<p>-¿Ansioso? ¿Pasó algo?</p>
<p>Aida era la encargada de programar el sistema de seguridad y clasificación en los cargamentos del Zatra. Eli con frecuencia trabajaba a su lado, escribiendo reportes y haciendo inventario. El joven la consideraba su amiga, el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que no debió de sorprenderle su preocupación tanto como lo hizo en aquel momento. </p>
<p>-Oh, um... No es nada serio. No te preocupes. </p>
<p>-¿Será que estás enamorado? -La joven dijo en tono conspiratorio, tratando de… ¿amenizar el momento?, el joven pensó levantando las cejas.</p>
<p>-Uh, no.</p>
<p>-Pero Eli, ¿qué no has visto a las chicas de artillería que visitan nuestra estación en sus descansos? ¿A quién crees que observan? O será que…- Alba cubrió su boca con la tableta que utilizaba para programar e inhaló aire dramáticamente -¿Te gustan los hombres?</p>
<p>-¡Dame eso!- Eli tomó la tableta de Alba fingiendo irritación. Era la oportunidad perfecta y utilizó su genuina vergüenza para disfrazar sus intenciones. Alba ocultó su sonrisa con una mano. -Vine a ayudarte, no a que empezarás a contar rumores. </p>
<p>-¿Eso es un sí o un no?</p>
<p>-Eso es un voy a corroborar que tu inventario sea el correcto.- Eli le dió la espalda, acercándose a uno de los contenedores. De su pantalón tomó el extractor de datos.</p>
<p>-Aww, ¡perdona! Solo quería distraerte un poco, te ves cansado. Bromas aparte, ¿estás bien? </p>
<p>Eli sintió una punzada de culpa. Para poner en evidencia a Tario necesitaba aquellos códigos, pero eso significaba que si su plan fallaba era probable que Alba recibiera un castigo. No quería involucrarla o lastimar su carrera. El joven escuchó el tenue pitido que indicaba que la transferencia de datos había terminado y guardó el aparato entre los pliegues de su manga. No. La tripulación tenía el derecho, sin importar el dolor, la conmoción o la indiferencia que pudiera provocar, de saber la verdad.  Miró hacia atrás, sintiendo un profundo cariño por Alba, por todos sus compañeros y cada momento de gusto que juntos habían compartido. Los extrañaría. Alba debió de leer algo en su expresión ya que se acercó a él con pasos rápidos posando con delicadeza una mano en su brazo. </p>
<p>-¿Eli? </p>
<p>-Sí. -El joven rió por lo bajo para la sorpresa y confusión de su compañera. </p>
<p>-¿Sí qué?</p>
<p>-Sí a tus últimas preguntas.- Eli sonrió, le devolvió su tableta y caminó hacia el ascensor.</p>
<p>-Oh. Bueno… oye, espera un segundo.- Alba se apresuró a alcanzarlo, tropezando un poco antes de llegar a su lado. </p>
<p>-Vamos, ya es muy tarde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>